gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Michael De Santa
three main protagonists we need to update [[User:DarkShadowSword|'Dark']]|[[User talk:DarkShadowSword|'Shadow']]|[http://www.youtube.com/user/megahypernova Sword] 18:09, November 8, 2012 (UTC) : I agree. GTA V has 3 protaganists, Michael, Trevor, and Franklin. The protagonist link on the main page should not be redirected to Michael's page, but should lead to a page listing all of the protagonists of GTA V. Forcaster (talk) 04:07, February 24, 2013 (UTC) :: Someone has to fix this!!!!!!!!!!Akismastro (talk) 18:02, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Y U NO LET ME POST! Why cant I edit this page? I just wanted to put an official screenshot of Micheal on the phone, at the home page of this wiki, it sais anyone can edit. I swear, hipocrates and politics... :First of all, hypocrites and politics has nothing to do with this Wiki. Second, stop being so ignorent. Third, I'm going to tell you why we keep some pages locked from editing. :#Alot of pages about Beta Releases, protags. and antags. have been locked because many editors will put speculation and irrelevent info about them. The Beta page has way too many speculations and thats why it is locked. :#Vandals will mess up the pages stated in 1 and that's why we locked them to prevent editing :#Even though the Home Page says "This wiki about the Grand Theft Auto series that anyone can edit" we still have to twist that rule for the pages to be locked because of huge GTA fanboys who will post anything that their imaginations come about while playing GTA and because of vandals. The Home Page, we're not obligated, even admins, to edit it because of vandals attacking this page when GTA Wiki was founded in 2006. :If you want to edit on the locked pages, ask these admins to unlock it for you. P.S. Sign your posts with 4 tildes or the signature button. Tony (talk) 18:56, November 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks man I just wanted to know, practicly I got mad because of that, second of all, admins should upload the official GTA V screenshots that came out from gameiformer.com. Comments * Should we update the page with the result of the vote? ----007a83 (Talk| ) 04:17, January 22, 2015 (UTC) * Unfortunately, as I have learned the hard way, Wikia's poll function wasn't the best way to conduct this vote as it is easily "rigged" anonymously. We did respond to the vote and update the article after 2 -3 days of voting (hopefully before it had the opportunity to be vandalised) and the article was changed from mid-late 60's (which got 0 votes) to 1965/1968 which got about 16. At the time, 1965 only had about 5 and 1968 had about 2. The current result (0:22:59:9) is unfortunately not reliable. smurfy (coms) 04:36, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Michael and all 3 characters heights inaccurate, if not, wheres the source? In real life there about 5 inches tall (on my tv at least), but in the game world they should be to scale. And this website has trevor at 6'1 michael 6'2 and franklin 6'0. Since when and where does michael appear to be taller then trevor? And looking at the characters in cutscenes and compared to other objects in the game, there is no way any of them are much over 6'0 or very near that height. if michael is 6'2 (the tallest of them) that would make agent haines like 6'6 if you look at them standing up in his first cutscene appearance. i would guess michael 5'10, franklin 5'8-5'9, and trevor about 6'0. I seen a website with michael at 6'5, hahaha, if youre going to limit who can edit the page, dont limit it to 10 year old children. thanks. Or dont put inaccurate information. Majorhawke (talk) 18:22, April 6, 2015 (UTC) : So... Why does it need to be accurate? (talk/ /blog) 18:37, April 6, 2015 (UTC) ::: Michael and Trevor use fake IDs in the subtle approach, to get in to the Union Depository which have their heights on them - if their IDs were inaccurate about their height, they would have been blocked from entering. Franklin is scanned by Omega and identified as 6 feet tall. All three heights are verified by in-game factual evidence. No guesses involved. smurfy (coms) 20:26, April 6, 2015 (UTC) :::: It has to be accurate because otherwise youre making up bullshit, its like guessing on their birthdate. if you dont know the answer for something, dont put anything at all. And people fake their height on ID's all the time in real life. But ill check for the sources. Its not a big deal, i just dont see the point of putting fake heights on, but since you told me this i will look into it. :::: Majorhawke (talk) 00:48, April 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::: The proof is right there on their pages: ::::: Michael GTAVe HarryMaxwellID.jpg Trevor GTAVe Diego SantiagoID.jpg ::::: ::::: ::::: No, people fake their age on fake IDs. Not fake their height. ::::: I say again, if the heights were wrong on the IDs, they would not have got past the ID check. ::::: Case closed, go troll someplace else. smurfy (coms) 01:02, April 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::: Considering they have fake names on there, i doubt they were measured right when they got them (whoever made them for them probably guessed), yes, considering it is a video game, it wouldnt make sense for rockstar to fabricate false heights (since they are the real creators of the ID's), but that could easily happen in real life as people are insecure about their height. And people do fake their heights on their ID's and driver licenses in real life. You must not be old enough to have one :P but im not trolling, and look at michael and trevor next to eachother in the game, you can visibly see trevor is taller, im going to say either rockstar pulled some heights out of their ass, or just like their names are wrong on the ID's, their height and weight is as well. Majorhawke (talk) 10:19, April 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::::The IDs were made by Lester Crest, an assosciate of theirs, so he would have a rough idea of their builds. As Sean (who is 45, since you ask, so would be old enough to have a driver's license) stated, if the heights on their IDs were false it would have been highlighted during their security check and they would have been denied access. As he also said, most people fake their ages on IDs, not their heights (especially since in some countries, like the UK, a person's height isn't listed on their ID). SJWalker (talk) 10:32, April 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::::: Fact 1: Since you want to get personal, as far as I know, I'm the 2nd oldest currently active editor on GTA Wiki - check my profile, my YOB is accurate. I am actually Trevor and Michael's age. ::::::: Fact 2: These are not drivers licences, they are Security Access IDs which have very short lifespans (check the expiry dates - that is day and month not month and year). I have had to get security IDs for my job to allow access to sensitive communications infrastructure that must be renewed annually with accurate height and weight info and new photos. ::::::: Fact 3: The information on these IDs would have to accurately match the person holding them for them to be granted access. :::::::: Name - these obviously have to be fake, that's the point of a fake ID. :::::::: Eye colour - easily faked with contacts. :::::::: Height and weight, not so easily faked (sure they could wear rubber fat suits and lifts in their shoes but there is no evidence to support this was the case). ::::::: Fact 4: Michael was a high school football player, he's not going to be a smaller than average guy. ::::::: Fact 5: Michael stands and walks with a noticeable stoop - due to Ned Luke's real life condition being motion captured. Trevor stands upright. It's quite reasonable that Michael is going to appear shorter. ::::::: Need more? smurfy (coms) 10:49, April 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::::: There was nothing personal about what ive said so far. I made a joke questioning if you were old enough to have a drivers license or ID, i never claimed that you are a certain age. I dont know who you are, never pretended to, or ever visited your page before. And i never said Michael was a smaller then average guy, in Murica where i live, average is 5'9 for a male, i guessed he was about 5'10-5'11. Theres plenty of high school football players within that height. And ive noticed michael stoops a little bit, but hes stood upright in plenty of cutscenes and i still didnt see michael as being taller then trevor. Trevor's real life voice actor looks similar to himself in the game, and he is also the tallest of the 3, i wouldnt doubt them making him the tallest in the game of the characters as well, and theres no way Michael is any taller then Trevor based on seeing them next to each other, same height maybe. Ive seen trevor listed as 6'0 1/4, to 6'1 and michael listed as 6'2-6'5 which is insane. Alot of people in the game tower over michael (person that comes to mind is Agent Haines), and I just dont see how michael can be taller then Trevor. I think youve made some decent claims, and appreciate the effort you made to get the pictures of their ID's for the sake of me looking stupid, but visibly looking at the characters, i dont see how they are as tall as they are listed at this site. Niko is listed as 5'11 and i cant imagine Franklin being an inch taller then him. But i realize since the only evidence you have of their heights is based off the fake ID's, it makes sense to use those instead of visual observations, but i still think theyre inaccurate. ::::::: Majorhawke (talk) 22:17, April 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::::: ::::::: The ID pictures have been on their pages for at least a month. Long before you decided to make yourself look stupid. This discussion is over. The information is based on facts presented in the game. The End. smurfy (coms) 23:35, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Im aware of that, im saying you added them to this talkpage for that purpose, i never said you took the pics and just uploaded them, i seen them before you even posted them to this talk section when i was researching it. Anyways, i rest my case. Majorhawke (talk) 00:33, April 9, 2015 (UTC) :::::::